This invention relates to a watercraft and more particularly to an improved watercraft powered by a pair of jet propulsion units.
It is well known that jet propulsion units have a number of advantages for use in watercraft, particularly for certain types of applications and environments. However, like conventional propeller units, there is a practical limit to the size which a jet propulsion can be constructed. Said another way, there are certain advantages in providing pairs of propulsion units rather than a single large propulsion unit. However, watercraft of the type previously proposed have not lent themselves to propulsion by a pair of jet propulsion units.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved watercraft construction that permits propulsion by a plurality of jet propulsion units.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a watercraft propelled by a plurality of jet propulsion units.